The Untold Story
by cybilluv
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a bartender by night and a struggling singer by day. Will one night with an Army pilot change her life. It's not about who you sleep with it's about who you fall in love with. Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

I know I've been gone for more than a minute. And I know that all of my stories have once again been taken down. I got to wrapped up in writing. I was writing to many stories at once. Then writers block happened and not just on one story but on all of them. Well, I'm back and no the stories I was writing before aren't back. Not yet at least. I need to give everyone some place before I re-post them. But here comes a new story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of these characters. I only own the story line. Thank you to the CW for bringing these characters to life.

* * *

**Summary:**

Elena Gilbert is a bartender by night and a struggling singer by day. One night with a man being sent off to war changes her whole life.

* * *

One night together doesn't make it love.

**Chapter One**

It's only an hour into the start of Elena's second shift and her body is already screaming for it to be over. The bar is packed and if she wants to make rent by the end of the month, she not only has to work a double tonight but two more doubles by weeks end. And that won't even leave her with money to eat.

Thanks to her lovely ex-roommate that moved back home to Florida, mid-month because she couldn't make it in the city. Who would have thought that when you move to Los Angeles, you would actually have to work to make a living? And acting jobs weren't going to just fall out of the sky.

"Don't you ever go home?" A deep husky voice boomed over the annoying racket that this fine establishment referred to as music.

There he is mister tan, dark, and handsome. Well tall and handsome, not so dark. Everything about him is soft and light, from his soft pale skin, to his sparkling emerald eyes. He's been her light at the end of the tunnel for the last couple of weeks.

"Home is over rated. I'd rather just pay extremely high rent and spend all my time here." She smiles, but he can see that she's exhausted. "What about you? Don't you ever go home?"

"Home's to far away." He smiles at her and it's a light up my eyes kind of smile. Like there is nowhere else that he'd rather be. "And as long as a certain brunette bartender is working, then this place is better than home." He drops a small brown paper bag on the bar counter.

"What's this?" Elena asks, peeking into the bag. "For me! Thank you, you are a life saver." She pulls the small blue and silver can out of the bag.

"I'm sure you say that to all the Army pilots in here." Stefan's eyes drift around the room, full of military.

"Only the ones that bring me crack in a can." She leans across the bar and gives him a quick peck. She knows they're not officially dating but it seems like an okay thing to do.

Elena guzzles the red bull down as fast as she can. "Am I going to see you tonight?" Stefan asks.

"I don't think so. I told Amy I'd close for her and I have an audition at eight a.m." She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip because she feels bad. She never really has any time for him. He just hangs out at the bar talking to her. They've had one real date and that's about it.

"Audition where?"

"It's nothing big. It's just another bar. But the girls get up on the bar and dance and sing."

"Striping really Elena? If it's that bad then let me help you out."

She laughed and reached over smacking him on the arm. "No ass. I'm not becoming a stripper…."

"Elena! Bud blew." Amy yells at her from the other side of the bar.

Elena nods to Amy and heads to the end of the bar. "I've got to get to work." She smiles weakly at Stefan. The sparkle in his eye is gone and the smile has faded. "I'll call you tomorrow after my audition?"

"Okay." He walks alongside her on the other side of the bar, as she makes her way to the keg room. "Hey, you work way to make. I don't think you should get another job."

"What the matter Stefan? Afraid I'll leave here and you'll never see me again?"

"Yes and no." There isn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice or on his face.

"Elena!" Amy yells from the other side of the bar. Tugging down on the Bud handle, showing her that she's waiting which means that the customer is waiting too.

"Come on." She tells him, dragging him into the keg room with her. "If I get this new gig, I won't have to work doubles. I get paid more and the bar is much more crowded than this one. Which means more tips and it's a better chance to get noticed. And that gives me more time with you." She tugs on his jacket, playing with the edge of it.

He leans in and brushes his lips softly against hers. "What's wrong?" She can feel it in his body. He's tense. Elena pulls back away from him and undoes the hose from the empty keg and tightened it on to the full one.

"I'm leaving." He says, his eyes don't meeting hers.

"Okay, we'll talk later. I really need to get back to work anyways before they fire me and I have no job."

"No, I'm leaving. I got my orders this morning. I'm shipping out Friday."

"Where?"

"Iraq."

"Wow." Elena falls back against the kegs. She knew this day would come. She knew he would eventually leave. He was in the Army, just like most of the customers that came in here. That's why she never got involved with anyone that came into the bar. Even if they weren't in uniform they were more than likely military and that meant they would eventually be shipped out or go back home.

Stefan was different. He didn't fit the military man criteria. He was sweet and kind. Military guys were always so rough and grab happy, yelling 'oorah' after ever shot. Always looking for the quick screw while they were on shore duty. Not saying they were all like that but the ones that come here, diffidently were. Something about Stefan just didn't click with the military. So, it made it easy to forget when she was around him.

"How long?" Her mouth was suddenly very dry and she felt like she couldn't swallow.

"I'm not coming back." Wow, Elena diffidently wasn't expecting that. "When I finish my tour in Iraq, I get to go home. I'm done."

"Oh, so…. You're not coming back here. You're going home?" It really wasn't a question. It was more like she was feeding the information from her ears to her brain.

"Elena." He takes her hand in his. "I really enjoyed our time together." He stepped closer, brushing his lips against hers. "I was just hoping that we could spend what little free time you have together before I leave."

Elena didn't answer the unasked question, She knows that as of Friday he'll be gone but she still has to make rent and find another job. "Can I write you?"

"Sure." Is all he says before he turns and walks away.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Elena says to the now closed-door.

…

Elena wrote but he never wrote back. But that was two months ago and this, this was now. Now here she stood on what she was lead to believe was his front porch. The shock of it all is starting to set in. She always knew that he didn't belong in the military and if this is truly where he lives than she could see why.

Here she stood in front of one of the largest and most beautiful houses she had ever seen. Other than picture or television. The driveway alone had to be at least a mile long. When the cab drove up to the gate, she in informed the driver that he had to of taken her to the wrong place. But he reassured her that this was the Salvatore home.

Before she could build up enough courage to know on the door, it swung open and she was practically knocked over by a petite blond rushing from the house. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologizes; running her hand quickly over her very wrinkled dress and then though her tasselled hair.

"It's okay." Elena grabs the woman's arm trying to steady her.

The woman looks over Elena's shoulder quickly and then jogs down the stairs, clinching her white pumps tightly in her hand. Elena was still focused on the fleeing woman, watching her jump into a silver BMW and with her tires screeching speeds away like a wild animal was after her.

"Well, good morning beautiful." The sound of his voice startled her and she jumped where she stood. "What can I do for you?" His voice smooth and sexy and when she made eye contact with him. She could see that his tone fit him perfectly.

His tasselled black hair matched that of the woman who just ran her over. He was shirtless, his feet were bare and as her eyes roamed over him, she could see way more than she should. His top button is undone and his pants hang way to low. Her eyes roam his uncovered chest and work their way up to his chiseled jaw and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello." He says giving his hand a little wave in front of her face. "What can I do for you? Are you lost?" He looks her over, wondering who she is and why she is there.

"I'm looking for Stefan." Her voice was shaking, she's so unsure of what she's doing. She looks down at herself. She has on plain black jeans, converse and a knitted white hoody sweater. But she knows that even in just jeans he looks better than she does.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He shouts at her, stepping out from the large front door. Looking around outside, like someone else would be there. Stepping closer to her, he towers over her. "Do you think that's funny?"

She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what she's done to make him so agree. Gone is the sexy, smooth voice, replaced with a murderous tone that's scaring the crap out of Elena. "I'm sorry, it's not meant to be a joke." She steps away from the man but he only steps closer. He says nothing, just stares at her. "I'm sorry. Do I have the wrong address? Does Stefan no longer live here?" She pulls at her phone, trying to find the address that she was given.

"No, this is the Salvatore residence." He's still towering over her, gazing at her like he's studying her.

"Then I'm confused. Does Stefan Salvatore not live here?" He doesn't answer, he just gazes at her. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake." Elena runs down the stairs two at a time. She can hear voices coming from the porch but she doesn't look back. The moment her feet hit the pavement, she's jogging down the driveway. Wondering if a woman running from this house is a common site.

When she finally gets down to the bottom of the hill she tugs out her phone and unlocks it. Dialing the number to the cab company that had just dropped her off.

Waiting at the bottom of the hill for the cab, she finally looks back at the house. No wonder Stefan never wrote back. He would never go for a girl like her. She's a bartending who can't make ends meet without a roommate.

She stood at the bottom of the hill, studying the house. Why would someone with so much money enlist in the Army? An elderly woman walking down the hill catches Elena's eye, at the same time the cabby pulls up behind her, honking his horn. She doesn't think about the elderly woman and opens the cab door, jumping in.

"Miss, miss, Please wait. The woman's voice is low and raspy, like she's winded.

"The meters running mam weather we're moving or not." The cabby turns his head towards her and shouts when Elena steps back out of the cab.

The woman opens the gate, she staying leaning against it. "Please, please wait. You came looking for Stefan. Please, please come back up the main house."

"It's nothing." Elena looks back at the long driveway and up at the large house. "This was a mistake. I thought I knew someone who lived here."

"Oh honey, nothing is ever a mistake. Everything happens for a reason." The woman moves away from the gate and closer to the cab and Elena. "Please come in side."

"Mam, I didn't drive all the way out here for nothing. You leaving or not?"

"She's not." The woman's voice carries a lot more power when she talks to the driver. "Here for your time." She digs in her dress pocket and hands the driver a hundred, closing the door behind her.

"Come now dear." She told me and Elena watches as her ride drives away. "I'll have my driver take you back home after we talk about why you're looking for my son." The woman opens the gate and starts the journey back up hill. "Come on now. I know you didn't have me walk all the way down here, just so you could turn and run away."

Son, she said her son right? Elena runs it over and over again in her head. So, she did have the correct house. Elena watches the elderly woman move further and further up the hill.

At the top of the hill, standing directly in front of the stairs was the shirtless man who had scared the crap out of Elena. She watches as he takes the woman's hand and helps her up the stairs. He gazes at Elena, giving her the death stare with every step that the woman takes. Elena can hear him scolding the woman in a loving manner. "You're not to do these kinds of things mother."

Elena knows what she heard and if that's his mother, than he's Stefan's brother. Quite the opposite in every way. In where Stefan is soft and kind, Elena could already see that he is harsh and rash. Even their looks were quite opposite Stefan is light and he is darkness.

"Well, I couldn't really let you go after her. After all you're the one who scared her away to begin with." She laughs slapping her son lightly on the hand.

"I didn't scare her away." His gaze following on Elena once again, "she ran because she knows she doesn't belong here."

"Damon, be nice." He sat her in a tiny brown chair that surrounded a tiny brown table, sitting in the corner of a huge kitchen. Elena stood in the doorway, ogling the kitchen that's large enough to use in a restaurant. The marble counters and stainless steel stove tops. Forty or more stainless steel pots and pans hang from a rack above the island that centers the entire kitchen.

"Sit, sit. Damon will get us some tea." The woman points to the chair that Damon is standing in front of. "Go, go." She shoes her hands at her son, asking him to leave. "I understand from Damon that you're looking for my son Stefan."

"Yes. Is he here…." She looks over at Damon giving her the death glare. "Damon made it seem like I had the wrong place."

"No dear he's not here."

"Can you tell me where I can find him? I really need to talk to him. I wrote him tons of letters but he never wrote back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman nods her head and looks down at the table in front of them.

"Who the fuck are you" And why are you looking for my husband?" A shrill voice screech from behind the old woman's back. A petite brunette with way to much make up on comes into Elena's view.

"Katherine!" Both the woman and Damon yell.

"Husband?" Elena's voice is shaky and she feels sick to her stomach. Her hand flies to her mouth. Unfamiliar with the house, she runs to the only safe place she knows.

Hunched over the edge of the porch, she throws up what little food she was able to get down this morning. "Aww, gross." Elena heard him say immediately after she hears his shoes hitting in the wood of the porch floor.

"Stay away, please." Elena throws her arm out, trying to keep him away from her. The dry heaves hit her and she knows she has nothing left to throw up.

"Here." He does his best to hand her a glass of water and a moist towel, but she doesn't want to look up at him. Tears flowing freely down her cheek. She turns away from him and tries to run down the stairs. "Are you really going to make my mother go running after you again?"

Elena stops and plops her but down on the first stair. "I'm sorry." She cries.

"No worries." He sits down next to her and hands her the towel and glass of water. Elena runs the towel over her burning neck, over her chin and breathes heavy into it.

"Mother sent Katherine away. Please, come back in and finish talking with her."

"This was a mistake. I didn't know he was married. I didn't know…." She's silent for a moment, claiming herself. "I guess I didn't know him at all. I have to go." Elena hands the towel and glass back to Damon.

"My mother will follow you back down there. If there's one thing about my mother it's that she's determined. Don't make that woman work any harder than she needs to."

"This was a mistake." The tears flow over her cheeks and down her chin.

"That's what you keep saying. But you're already here and everyone knows there was something going on with you and Stefan. The damage is already done." He doesn't say anything else. He just stands and walks back into the house, leaving the door open for her.

When Elena finally finds the courage to go back inside, there is a glass of water and some saltine crackers sitting on a plate.

"Come sit, the cracker will help settle your stomach." The woman waves her hand towards the empty set. The room is now empty, only the two of them are left.

Elena sits, picks up a cracker and takes a small bite. "So I guess I don't need you to tell me why you're looking for my son. I'm just surprised that it's that son that you're looking for. I always thought that it would be Damon that had some strange woman pregnant standing at our door step."

Elena doesn't raise her eyes from the crackers that she's now breaking into tiny pieces.

"How far along are you?"

"I didn't know he was married…" She freezes for a moment trying to will her stomach to stop doing somersaults. "He never told me. He didn't wear a ring."

"I know dear and if I was married to the shrill of a woman, I wouldn't have told you either." She laughs.

"I'm not here to come between any one or to break up anyone's family."

"There's no family to break up deary. There's no one to come between. My poor girl, Stefan never made it back from Iraq. His chopper was shot down."

Elena's hand flies to her mouth, trying to cover the gasp that she just let out. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry and here I am…" Her breath hitches, she can't catch her breath. "I didn't mean to make things harder. Or and his poor wife." Elena rises from the table. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Please don't go."

"There's nothing here for me. I wasn't looking for anything….." She looks around the large kitchen. What must she look like, showing up on a rich, dead military man's house, claiming to be pregnant? "I didn't know. I wasn't looking for money. I just thought that he should know that he was going to be a father."

"Please stay, rest. It's been a really rough day for you. This isn't good for the baby."

"I have to go."

"Let Alex take you home."

Before Elena can make it out of the kitchen Damon is standing in front of her blocking her way. He was there, he heard everything. "Don't upset my mother any more than you already have. Just let Alex take you home so that she knows you made it safely."

To tired to fight anymore, Elena lowers her head and nods. "Thank you Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

**Alright you guys here's chapter one. I want to update once a week. So, if you don't get an update ever Monday nag me. Please!**

**I did my best to prof read it but I was tired. so please point out any mistakes and send them to my pm. And if anyone would like to beta me that would be great. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own the rights to the TVD or any of its characters. However this story is 100% mine.**

* * *

**Notes:**

**I know, I know I let you all down. I said I would update every Monday and Monday came and went with no update. But here it is two days late but it's here. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow...

**Chapter 2**

"No, absolutely not!" Damon yells, slamming his fist against his father's desk.

"You have no say in this Damon." Giuseppe shouted back at him. "You have done more than your fair share to soil this family's good name."

"No say in something that affects no one but me." Damon laughed. "Good name." He says under his breath, chuckling at his father's idea of what it means to be good.

"This isn't a joke."

"Oh no dad, this is so a joke. You dirty our name on a daily. And if anything, I help to make this family look good. There are lines of women that have nothing to say but good things about me. Not to mention that I took over Salvatore Enterprise when it was on the brink of bankruptcy and now it's one of Forbes top grossing companies of 2012.

"Having a plethora of women running from your from your room every morning doesn't do anything to make this family look good…. But what your brother did, giving up everything to serve his country that put the Salvatore name back on the front pages for the right reasons."

"He was running from you! He was doing the one thing that he thought would piss you off most. The only thing positive from it was that he succeeded. He got so far away from you that not even in death will you be able to join him."

"Damon!" His mother shouts from the open doorway.

"What mom? It's the truth, but dads right about one thing. Stefan was the best of us. He's resting peacefully in heaven, if you believe in that crap. Were as father, father will be going straight to hell." Damon raised his glass towards his father, toasting him.

"Damon, your father' doing what is best for everyone."

"Everyone except me. Not to mention that I wasn't even the one to knock her up and even if I was, I still wouldn't marry her."

"You will do this!" Giuseppe spat. "You'll do this or I'll cut you off."

"Go right ahead." Damon slammed his empty glass down on this father's desk. "I've made enough money and a big enough name for myself that I don't need you." Damon's leaning over the edge of his father's desk, meeting his gaze.

"It should have been you. He should be here with his wife, running my company and raising his children."

"You mean his bastard because there is no way in hell that that whore would ever let Stefan knock her up. She's won't even eat more than a salad because she's worried that she'll get fat. Did you really think that she was going to let Stefan put an heir inside her perfectly tummy tucked stomach?"

"Damon!" His mother shouts at him. "That's enough."

"I agree, I've had far more than enough. I had enough years ago but I was to stupid to walk away. I'm done now. I might not have lived up to your exceptions but at least I've always known to wrap it up. It must hurt to know that saint Stefan isn't as much of a saint as you thought he was. But then I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You're no saint either." Giuseppe's eyes get tiny, gleaming at his son.

"I've never pretended to be a saint. Quite the contrary, I'm a dick, I like being a dick and I have no problem with the world knowing it." Damon turns his back on his father, striding towards the open office door.

"Damon, please." His mother's voice cracks. He can hear it, she's tired. She's had a very trying day. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with your father on this."

"About me as a disgrace to the family name or on me being an asshole?"

"Langue!" She whispers.

"Sorry, but he does it to me." Damon bends at the hips and points at his father.

"Son, I'm not saying you have to stay married to her forever or fall in love with her. We just want Stefan's child to have everything he or she needs in life, including our family name."

"I can't even wrap my brain around why you need me to marry that women for that bastard to have our last name."

"Damon that's enough! I want you to listen and stop acting like a child. Think of your brother, think about how hard he fought to show he was…"

"Better than me?"

"Not better, but different. Look, if she's not married than the father of the child has to sign a petition stating that he's the father. If we go through the courts to get his name on birth certificate the papers will drag Stefan's name through the mud and everything that he did. Giving his life for his country, will all be swept under the rug."

"And Katherine threatened to make that woman's life hell." Giuseppe adds.

"Oh the poor woman, you spent five minutes with her mom. You know nothing about her. Maybe she's a gold digger looking for an easy buck. Hell, we don't even know if the bastard is his or if she's even pregnant at all."

"We're not blind Damon." Giuseppe clams. "We'll cover all our bases."

"Giuseppe, please your handling this all wrong." Giuseppe let's out a huff and slumps back in his chair. "We've thought this all out. We talked to the lawyer about our rights and her rights." Elizabeth says turning back towards her son. "If you marry her, there is no blood test, no courts. Stefan's name stays out of it."

"I don't even want kids and now you want me to raise Stefan's? I did my job for the last 28 years. I've never had unprotected sex. And I'm still stuck with a child? No!" Damon says shaking his head. "No, I don't want kids ever."

"You don't have to raise him or her. Once the child is born, you'll divorce. She'll take the child and raise him or her with our help. The child will have everything it needs. As set in the prenup." The room remains silent. Damon can see the tears in his mother's eyes. "You've just told us that you never want kids. This is my only chance to become a grandmother. Don't take that from me. Don't let her walk away with my only grandchild."

Damon kneels in front of his mother. "I'm not taking anything from you. Just talk to the woman mom. I'm positive that if the price is right, she'll gladly let you be a part of its life. Shit, I'm sure father could even buy the child off her, without me having to marry her. In fact, I believe that if she had to be married to me, she'd run before the child is even born."

"I don't want to buy the child. He or she has already lost their father. I don't want to take away their mother too."

"Okay, pay her to care for the child. Hell, build her a house in the backyard."

"I want the child to have my last name!" Giuseppe shouts , standing tall in front of his chair, his fist pounds against his oak desk.

"You marry her then!" Damon shouted back at his father.

"Damon." Elizabeth voice is no higher than a whisper.

"Fine, I'll just sign the petition for paternity."

"It doesn't work that way. If you're not married then you have to take a blood test."

"What?"

"It's a year tops son. All you have to do is go down to the court-house, marry her and sign the pernup. You don't have to sleep with her or share a room with her. It's just on paper. Then you guys will divorce and as part of the pernup, we'll set up a trust and the child will be more than taken care of."

"How do we know if it's Stefan's?"

"We'll get a paternity test through a private doctor. If it's not Stefan's, you'll get an annulment and send her on her way." Giuseppe says straight to the point.

"Has she agreed to this?"

"No." Elizabeth says. "No one has talked to her since she left."

"So all this and we don't even know if she's in?"

Elizabeth just nods her head no.

"Call her, then talk to me when she agrees." Elizabeth stays quit. "You didn't get her number did you?"

"I never even got her name." Elizabeth says looking over at Giuseppe. The woman is carrying her grandchild and they have no clue what her name is.

"Then there was really no need for this whole conversation?"

"Yes, yes there was. Alex drove her to the Circle 6 Inn."

"Of course." Damon snickers. The Circle 6 Inn is the nastiest motel we have out side of the city. He won't even take a hooker there. "Call her up. Convince her." Damon tells his father. "I can't believe I just agreed to marry a woman whose name you don't even know. Pregnant with a child that's not mine and that we're not even sure is a Salvatore." Damon laughs. "Yeah, let me know when you've got it all worked out."

"Damon!" Giuseppe yells right when Damon makes it to the door.

"What?" He stops, his gaze glued on the door frame directly in front of him.

"You'll be the one to go talk to her. You'll be the one to convince her."

"No, no, no, no!" Damon yells.

Damon feels his mother's cold hands on the bend of his elbow. "Damon, it has to be you." Damon looks over at his mother. "I'd prefer to go myself, but I feel so weak after everything that's happened today." Damon's gazes falls over his shoulder to his father. "He can't. He'll scare the death out of the girl and we'll never see her again."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." His mother's eyes are pleading. "Fine, I'll go after I get out of the office."

"No, today, this morning, now. " His mother pleads. "We don't know how long she'll be here. If she leaves than we'll never find her."

"Okay mom." Damon pats his mother's cold fingers. "I'll go now." There's nothing that Damon won't do for his mother, especially since she was diagnosed with Cancer two years ago. Damon kisses her forehead. "Only for you mom."

Twenty minutes he's standing in front of a 40 something, obese man with nothing but five-inch thick glass between them. "No." The man shouts through nine tiny holes in the unbreakable glass.

"You don't understand. I need to find this woman, she was dropped here yesterday by my driver. I know she's staying here. She has brown wavy hair…" But Damon's cut off when the man pulls a string and the silver shutters slide over the thick window.

"Come on man." Damon slams his fist against the tiny silver ledge that's sticking out from under the window. "How many beautiful brunettes could you possible have checked in here?"

Damon turns his back to the now closed window. Unsure of what he's going to do. He can camp out in front of the crappy motel. She has to leave at some point. And as if right on cue, out of the corner of his eye he sees her long olive legs hanging out of the trunk of a yellow taxi cab. "Excuse me!" Damon yells, running towards the cab. "Hey , leaving already. Not planning to shake us down." He gasps when he makes it to her.

"I don't want anything from your family. I just thought that Stefan should… I didn't know." She stops mind sentence. "Wait how did you find me?"

"Alex."

"Who?"

"our driver Alex he dropped you here yesterday."

"Well, as you can see, I'm leaving. So, you guys have nothing to worry about. I have no plans to shake your family down. I didn't even know Stefan came from money." She closes the trunk and pushes past Damon. Opening the back door to the taxi she tosses her purse in the back seat. "I'm very sorry for your lose. Stefan was a good guy." She climbs into the back seat and tugs the door closed. But before she can close it Damon steps in the way.

"Wait, we need to talk. Let me take you to breakfast, I'm sure your hungry."

"Mama, the meter please I have another pick up waiting for me at the airport." The driver says looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry really there's really nothing for us to talk about. I don't want anything from your family. Now, I have a flight to catch so if you could please remove your hand."

"Flight, where are you going? Where do you live? Shit, you can't come and drop this on my mother then run."

"I'm sorry." She says with a tear in her eye.

"You're sorry! That's all I've heard out of your mouth since you showed up on our door step."

"That's because I am. I'm so, so sorry." Her faces crunches and she sobs into her hands.

"If you're truly sorry then stay, have breakfast with me. Give me Five minutes."

"I don't have five minutes to give you." She tells him trying to tug the door closed once again. The door's yanked back and Damon pushes her across the seat.

"Fine, I'll ride with you to the airport." He smacks the back of the cabbies seat, communicating that they're ready to move.

"What?! No! You can't."

"To later." Damon says raising his eyebrow in victory. "We're already moving." He leans closer to her. His breathe fanning against her neck. "You stuck with me for the next twenty or so minutes." He leans back in his seat, happy with the outcome thus far.

The woman says nothing. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"First things first, name? It'd be nice to refer to you as something other than the bastard's mother."

"Fuck you." She glares out the window doing her best not to engage.

"Uhhh….. She curses, I think I like you more already. Now name?"

She pulls in a deep breath. Everything from yesterday is a complete blur. She completely forgot that they never talked long enough for her to know any of their names really. She learned Damon's because his mother repeated it repetitively as she scolded him. "Elena." She said. Wondering how everything went so wrong.

"And where are you flying off to, Miss Elena?" She doesn't like the way he says her name.

"Home."

"Must you be so damn difficult?" His voices raises a hair higher than the cabby is comfortable with because he's glaring at Damon through the rearview mirror.

"Do you always have to be such an ass?"

"Yes, it's one of my better qualities." He chuckles. "Now where do you live?"

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want." He flutters his eyes and holds his hand to his chest. "It's what my parents want, more my mother. I could give a shit what my father wants."

"Just get on with it."

"I mother wants you to marry me."

"What?!" Her voices reaches a level that the driver isn't comfortable with and the cab screeches to a holt. Forcing Elena's body into Damon's.

"It's nothing really. My parents want to keep it hush, hush that Stefan is your bastard child's father." Elena's mouth fell open.

"And you think I'd want to marry someone who constantly refers to my child as a bastard."

"Look." He smiles over at her. "It's not a big deal. Marry me the child gets the Salvatore name. He or she," he puts emphasis on that fact that he didn't refer to it as a bastard. "Will be the heir and one day he or she will have all the money they need to live a grand life." Damon seems to be floating on cloud nine.

"No! Not just no, hell on! No one will ever know. I have no problem listing Stefan as the father, giving the baby your family name. No one knows me, I love thousands of miles away. No one will notice."

"Oh they'll notice. The Salvatore's are huge and I'm the last listed Salvatore, believe me they will notice when a new one pops up. And when it turns out to be a new-born baby, it will be front page news."

"Fine we'll just say that it's yours."

"DNA test required on all unmarried children."

"Fine then the child won't carry your family name. I don't want anything from you. Just leave me alone." She darts from the car as soon as it comes to a stop at terminal 1. Ditching Damon and the cabby, leaving Damon to deal with the fair."

Damon tosses some cash through the open window and chases after her. But she's through the metal detectors, safe on the other side with TSA guards stopping Damon from crossing.

"Shit!" Damon tugs on the TSA. "Where is that plane going?"

"One stop in Ohio, final stop in San Diego."

"Thanks." Damon says smirking at him. He pulls out his phone and calls his mother to drop the bad news.

* * *

**Well here it is hope you liked it. Please review. If you find major mistake message me and let me know. Still looking for a beta, if you know one please hit them up and let them know that I need one. If anything I could use a proof reader.**


End file.
